A Little Piece of Minnesota
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Cameras flashing.  Screaming fans.  Red carpet apperiences.  How does Big Time Rush stay down to earth through all of this?  Four very special girls; their little piece of Minnesota in sunny California.
1. Prologue

_Minnesota: Three years ago_

"No way! She fouled!"

"No I didn't!"

"That was totally interference!"

"No it wasn't!"

Kellie, Lindsay, Summer, and Geena lived in a small town in Minnesota. So did Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos. They had been friends for as long as they could remember, and they all played hockey. They sometimes played against each other, and this was how it turned out.

"Geena! That was a foul!" exclaimed Carlos.

"No it wasn't!" she yelled back.

"Yeah it was!" yelled Logan. "You were butt-ending Kendall!"

"No she wasn't!" Summer exclaimed. "She just hit him with the end of the stick when she was passing!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's so different!" Logan yelled back sarcastically.

"It was an accident!" Geena defended.

"Guys, calm down," Lindsay interrupted, getting between Carlos, Summer, Geena and Logan. "Can we just get back to the game?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the four of them yelled at her, and she backed away and skated over to where Kellie was standing with Kendall and James.

"Jeez," Lindsay sighed. "Just trying to work things out."

"Good luck with that," snorted Kendall.

"Yeah, you know they always get like this," Kellie said. "None of them can _ever _play a friendly game."

"I know, but whenever they start, we can never finish the game," Lindsay sighed.

"We all know they do this because they like each other," James said, and the rest of the group nodded. It was no secret that Geena and Carlos had a little flame and Logan and Summer had a thing for each other. But whenever asked about it, they always denied.

"Eww," Geena would say. "Carlos is _so _gross! I mean, come on. He farts and burps on _cue. _And what's up with that helmet?"

"Geena is not my type at all," Carlos always said. "She's not into dangerous stunts; she never laughs at my jokes, and is so uptight!"

But all of them knew, Geena would _always _laugh when Carlos burped or farted and she _loved _the helmet. And Carlos was sadly mistaken. Geena was the only one that would ever try his 'stunts,' she always laughed at his jokes and she was one of the most laid back people any of them knew.

"Logan, no way," Summer grimaced. "He's a little nerdy boy, all into math and stuff! I am not going down that road ever again!"

"Summer?" Logan looked confused. "No way, she's always in my face about _every little thing, _and she always calls me a nerd because I like math and do well in school!"

But, this also wasn't true. Summer _loved _when Logan got 'nerdy.' She would giggle like an idiot whenever he started working a difficult equation and thought it was adorable when his tongue poked out of the edge of his mouth when he was trying to figure something out. Logan, on the other hand, _loved _to argue with Summer. Whenever she got in his face, he went right back and they could argue for hours. And he got all giggly when she called him a nerd.

The others laughed when they thought about this.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "It's pretty obvious."

"But not as obvious as you two," smirked Kellie at James and Lindsay.

"What?" they both yelled.

"She's got a point," said Kendall. "You two flirt like there's no tomorrow."

"No, we don't," said Lindsay. "Besides, James is _way _too high maintenance for me. I can't date a guy who spends longer on his _hair _then I spend getting ready. And what is that?" she asked, wiping her finger across his eyelid. "Eyeliner?"

"I just have thick eyelashes!" James defended. "Besides, you read too much! Whenever we see you, you always have a book!"

"Since when is reading a bad thing?" asked Lindsay. "Maybe if you read more, you're brain would be bigger than a walnut!"

"I read!" James huffed.

"Magazines don't count," Lindsay replied smugly.

"See what we mean?" asked Kellie. "You're always flirting."

"That is _not _flirting," replied James. "Besides, what about you guys?"

"What about us?" asked Kendall.

"Well, you always say you're 'just friends,' but you don't act like most friends would," said James.

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed. "Like when you're _always _opening the door for her…"

"Being a gentleman!" interrupted Kendall.

"And let it slam in our faces," Lindsay finished, and Kendall turned beet red.

"And Kellie," said James. "You always stare like he's going to disappear if you look away. It's creepy, really."

"I do not!" This went on for some time before they decided to go and get their friends and change before having hot chocolate at James' grandmother's house.

"Hi Grammy," James said, coming into the house with everyone and planting a kiss on her cheek. Ever since his mother left when he was young, and his father was arrested the year he turned seven, he had lived with his grandmother, and had never been happier. Everyone loved her, and called her 'Grammy' because that's all she'd let them call her. Her attic was often used as a fort when they were younger and her couches had permanent butt implants from how often they were sat on.

"Hi James," she replied, turning to face the group with a warm smile. "Hello everyone."

"Hi Grammy," they all chorused, taking a seat at the kitchen table, where she brought over hot chocolate.

"I can't believe you kids," she said, shaking her head. "You're always at that rink, and then walk home, even though it's subfreezing!"

"Just trying to get in some last memories of snow before California," said Logan.

"I can't believe you guys are moving there next week," said Geena, stirring her hot chocolate with a candy cane, just the way she liked it. "It's going to be so weird with you not being here."

"Aww, Geena! You're going to miss us!" Carlos cooed, reaching over to give her a hug.

"Uh, I was just wondering who we're going to play hockey with, but we can go with that," she replied and Carlos pulled back, offended. "Carlos, chill. I'm kidding."

"Well, you'll always have your games," said James.

"Yes, but we like to have _competition," _said Kellie and everyone laughed. A few years back when they'd all started hockey, they went to the rink to play, boys vs. girls. The boys said they would go easy on them, but soon realized that was a huge mistake.

"Man, I'm going to miss you guys so much," said Summer. "What are we going to do without Carlos trying a life-threatening stunt every five minutes?"

"And what are we going to do without you following us around trying to eat all of our cheese?" asked Kendall, and they all laughed again.

"And without Logan to do our math homework," Kellie joked.

"And Lindsay for our book reports."

"And James to do our hair for us."

"And Kellie to make us laugh."

"And Kendall to play peacemaker."

"And Geena and her men obsession."

As they sat around making jokes and sharing old memories, they realized just how much they would miss each other. They had been there for so long; they hadn't realized how dark it was.

"We'd better get home," said Lindsay, getting up to look out the window at the snowstorm.

Grammy snorted from where she was knitting in her chair. "In that weather? There's no way. Why don't you all call your parents? You can stay in the attic like you used to." The friends all agreed excitedly, calling their parents. Once they got the OK, they ran up the stairs to the attic, opening all of the cabinets and pulling out sleeping bags, blankets and pillows resulting in one big pile on the floor. They created their fort, with the table and chairs that were up there, then piled blankets and sleeping bags on the floor for comfort. Once they were done, they all sat in the middle in a circle, listening to the snow hit the window and the wind whistle.

"I'm really going to miss this," Logan said, taking in their fort. "How long have we been doing this?"

"Seven years," James replied automatically. "Remember how we used to do this every Saturday?"

"And we made spaghetti at midnight?" Carlos said. "Then Geena threw it at the wall to see if it stuck."

"What? That's what my dad told me to do!"

"Then we stayed up till 3 in the morning, calling each other fat lards," said Kellie. "Then Summer told me to go get my seeds and season them with nuts."

"Kellie you pumpkin!" Summer exclaimed playfully, remembering as well.

"Summer, you perv!" Kellie shot back and they all fell on the ground in laughter.

"We've had some good times here," agreed Kendall. "You guys have to promise you'll visit us sometime."

The girls all looked at each other.

"I don't know," said Geena. "California is pretty far."

"And a little too sunny for our liking," added Lindsay and they all nodded.

"Please!" the boys all exclaimed, making puppy dog eyes at them.

"Of course," said Kellie. "We were kidding."

"Good," said Carlos, poking her side and she squealed.

"We'd miss you too much," said Summer.

"Okay, now that this is all sorted out, who's up for midnight spaghetti?"

**A/N: Hope you like it! I got the idea and it just banged on the inside of my head, yelling 'write me! Write me!' And yes, butt-ending is a real hockey foul. I looked it up. Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

_California: Present Day_

Kendall went to check the mail cubby for apartment 2J. He removed the contents, shuffling through them. Junk…junk…junk….Carlos' issue of Helmet weekly and a postcard for Katie. His brow furrowed and he looked through it one more time. Nope, nothing else. He made his way back out to the pool, thoroughly confused.

"Hey, did it come in?" asked Logan when he arrived, sitting back down in his chair next to Jo.

"No, not yet," Kendall sighed. Every month the girls back home sent them a video diary of what was going on, including 'hello's' from their families, and their scores from hockey games, and the boys sent one of what was going on in Hollywood. They had been checking the mailbox every day for the past two weeks and there was still nothing.

"Maybe they're just running a little late," Camille suggested from her spot next to Logan.

"It's come the same day every month for the past three years," said James. "Now its two weeks late. That makes no sense."

"Maybe they forgot about us," said Carlos glumly.

"Maybe they don't care anymore," Kendall said, hanging his head. Jo rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, it'll be here," she said. "Maybe they're just busy. It has been the end of senior year. There's been prom, graduation, and summer just started."

"You're right," Kendall smiled at his girlfriend. "We shouldn't worry so much."

"I'd really like to meet them sometime," said Camille. "From what I've seen in these videos they seem like tons of fun."

"You'd love them," replied Logan, putting an arm around her. "Summer is even crazier than you."

Camille looked up at her boyfriend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it just uh you um…" Logan stammered for the right words and everyone laughed.

"Well, we should probably start our video for them," Kendall said, running upstairs. He dropped the mail on the counter, and then ran to his room to grab the video camera, running back to the pool.

"Okay, ready?" he asked and the boys nodded. "Jo, could you videotape?" She nodded and Kendall handed her the camera.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep!" all the boys said, and she pressed record.

"Hi Kellie!" Kendall started.

"Hi Lindsay!" James said.

"Hi Geena!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Hi Summer!" Logan finished.

"We miss you!" they all chorused in unison.

"Well now you don't have to." They spun around to face Kellie Lindsay Geena and Summer. "Surprise!"

**A/N: I know, I know. Short. But hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Decided to post two because I'm nice. And I was bribed. Anyway enjoy! :) 3**

"OH MY GOSH!" the boys all screamed and jumped up to go hug the girls.

"Uh, James? Can't breathe here!" Lindsay choked out from his death grip on her.

"Oh, sorry," he said, releasing her.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here!" Carlos yelled, jumping up and down. "This is so great! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Well we figured since high school was over, we'd come here for the summer," said Geena happily. "We really missed you."

"We missed you guys too," said Kendall. "So where are you staying?"

"Well, we called your mom in advance," smiled Summer. "And made a few arrangements."

"We asked about any good hotels around here, but she told us we wouldn't be staying in any hotel," said Kellie. "She said we could stay with you guys!"

"You know, that must have been why she made me and Carlos move to you guys' room," Logan thought aloud and the boys all pondered that, agreeing.

The girls all snickered. "You know, Logan, for being the smart one, you have your moments," joked Summer and Logan aimed a light smack at her head that she was able to dodge easily.

"Shut up you fat lard!" he exclaimed and everyone laughed at the old joke.

"Fat lard? That's a terrible thing to say!" Camille exclaimed, going over to Logan and smacking him in the chest hard. "Apologize!"

"It's okay," Summer said. "It's an old joke. You must be Camille."

"That's me," she smiled. Jo and Camille had been in a few of the previous videos. "Welcome to Hollywood."

"Thanks," Summer said. "You seem really nice."

"Thank you!" Camille smiled back at her.

"So, Summer, you want to go to Starbucks and catch up?" asked Logan. They were both complete coffee freaks and _loved _Starbucks. Even back in Minnesota, they went together every week.

"Sure sounds great!" Summer said to Logan and turned to Camille. "You want to come?"

"Oh, no I couldn't intrude on your time with Logan," she said. "You haven't seen each other in so long."

"It wouldn't be intruding," said Summer. "I'd love for you to come."

"How 'bout it babe?" asked Logan, nudging her shoulder.

"Okay," Camille smiled. "As long as I'm not intruding."

"Of course not," smiled Summer, and they left.

"So, Geena," said Carlos. "Ever tried a shopping cart slingshot?"

"No way! You did that?" she asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, and it's the best! Come on, you have to try it!" He took her by the hand and ran off, calling over his shoulder, "Bye guys! We're going to Target!" The rest snickered and rolled their eyes.

"I can see someone missed him," said James to Lindsay.

"You have no idea," she laughed. "Back home, she tried to get all of us to try sledding down a hill on a pool raft."

James laughed along with her, and then sighed. "Man, I miss home. The only snow we've gotten in three years was when Kendall made a 'snow day' with a ton of shaved ice in the park."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Lindsay smiled. "When you all got Hollywood fever, and you were completely orange."

"Mangerine," he replied.

"Right," Lindsay said, stretching out the word. "You know he videotaped that, right?"

"Wait, he what?" Lindsay laughed.

"Well, I'm going to unpack," she said.

"I'll help you," smiled James.

"Man, Kellie, I missed you so much!" Kendall said, pulling her into another bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too Kendall," she giggled. "But you'll have to put me down sometime."

"Oh, right," he said, placing her on the ground. They continued chatting, and Jo rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah. Kellie, this is Jo, my girlfriend."

"Hi Jo," said Kellie, smiling at her. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too," replied Jo, forcing a smile. Kellie noticed this, feeling a bit of tension, but passing it off as nothing.

"This is so great!" Kendall exclaimed, obviously not realizing the tension as he put his arms around the girls. "My two favorite girls in the world, right here. You know what? I'm taking you out to lunch to celebrate. Come on!" They walked to his car, Kendall still with his arms around the two. Jo rolled her eyes, looking away from Kendall and Kellie. This was going to be a long summer.

**A/N: Hmm…a little tension in the picture now. Muahahaha! :) Please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Summer, Logan and Camille were having a great time. They had been sitting in the back of Starbucks for about an hour and a half now. Surprisingly, Camille and Summer got along fantastically. Despite the fact that back in Minnesota Summer and Logan kind of had a little crush on each other, once Summer had found out he'd had a girlfriend, she tried her hardest to get over it. She'd done pretty well…up until she saw him. Her heart had hammered furiously in her chest and her palms started to sweat. She mentally smacked herself, looking around and noticing a few more hot guys, feeling better. Now that she'd met Camille, she really liked her and was getting okay with the fact that she was going out with Logan. They were getting to be great friends.

"So, Camille, how long have you been an actress?" asked Summer, sipping her Java chip frappuchino.

"Ever since I was a little girl," Camille replied. "How long have you played hockey?"

"Since we were seven," Summer said. "That's actually how we all met."

"That's cool," Camille replied. "Oh, and Logan said that you were crazier than me?" Logan stopped, wide eyed and dumbfounded. Both of the girls stared up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Oh, well…" he started. "I wasn't calling either of you crazy, if that's what you're implying, because you're not….except for well, that you slap me a lot and you're just weird in general…and well, that was bad wasn't it?" The girls both looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Logan let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't getting killed…today.

"You ready for this?" Carlos asked Geena, when they were sitting in the shopping cart. It was pulled back in a bunch of swimsuits tied together to resemble the slingshot.

"Oh yeah!" Geena exclaimed. "Bring it on!"

"Okay, one…"Carlos started.

"Two…" said Geena.

"Three!" they finished together, and Carlos let go of the wall and they sped off in the store, screaming out of joy. They passed many confused shoppers on the way, and a few workers before stopping in the cereal aisle, knocking down several boxes in the process.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Geena, high fiving Carlos once they got out of the cart.

"I know right?" he asked. "Told you it would be awesome."

"Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had since you left! You know, no one wants to try sledding down a hill on a pool floatie?"

"Seriously?" asked Carlos. "That would be awesome!"

"I know right?" Geena exclaimed, before the store manager came over to where they were standing.

"Excuse me?" he said in a snippy, I'm-better-than-you voice. "You do know this is a grocery store right?"

"Yeah?" Carlos said. "And your point?"

"We can't have you _kids," _he spat the word. "Shooting yourselves across the store with shopping carts!"

"Maybe this will change your mind," Carlos said swiftly, taking a sharpie out of his back pocket, as well as a small scrap of paper. He scribbled his name quickly, handing it to the manager. "Carlos Garcia. Big Time Rush. Maybe you've heard of us?"

The manager raised his eyebrows skeptically.

********Ten Minutes Later**********

"I can't believe we got a restraining order," Carlos groaned when they were making their way back to his car.

"I can't believe you tried to get out of this with _your autograph!" _Geena exclaimed. "Really Carlos?"

"What? It usually works!" he replied. "It's not my fault his kids are Beiber fans." Geena just laughed.

"You know Carlos, I've really missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," he smiled back at her.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Ever tried sliding down stairs on a mattress?"

"So how is everyone?" James asked as he and Lindsay started to unpack her suitcases.

"Great," she replied. "Grammy really misses you."

"I miss her too," he sighed. "I talked to her on the phone the other day. I heard you've been spending a lot of time with her."

"Yeah," smiled Lindsay. "She's great. Last time I was over there, she pulled out the baby pictures."

"Oh she did not," James groaned and Lindsay giggled lightly.

"Yeah, and you were just adorable!" she cooed, her voice sugary sweet, reaching up to pinch his cheek. He swatted her hand away playfully and she giggled again.

"So, are you still going out with that one guy?" he asked.

"Brandon?" Lindsay finished for him.

"Right," he replied, slightly bitterly.

"Yes, I am," she said matter-of-factly. "And what do you care?"

"Just wondering," he said. "I know his type Lindsay and he'll just end up breaking your heart."

"No, he won't," she said. "He's really sweet. And he loves me."

"He _loves _you?" James scoffed. "Please. You've been going out for _how long?" _

"Two years," Lindsay snapped back.

"Okay, fine, but I still know the type," James said. "And in the end you'll have a broken heart."

Lindsay just rolled her eyes at his comment. "So what about you? Anyone special in your life right now?"

"Nope," James sighed. "Still single."

"Aww, that's too bad," Lindsay said, barely noticing the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah," he said, watching her put away her stuff longingly. "It really is."

Kendall took Jo and Kellie out to Osteria Mozza for lunch. Upon their arrival, Kendall ordered a burger, Kellie ordered a pasta dish and Jo ordered a salad. The waitress left and Kendall began talking.

"So, Kellie, how's everything back home?" he asked.

"It's good," she said. "We all really miss you guys though." Jo rolled her eyes, Kendall not seeing this, but Kellie noticed, getting confused.

"We all miss you guys too," he said. "We're all glad that you're here. Right Jo?"

"Huh, oh right," she forced out.

"See?" Kendall smiled, not taking notice of the tension. "Now, I have to go to the bathroom. You two girls get to know each other." He got up to leave. Jo stirred her water with her straw, not making eye contact with the girl across from her.

"So, Jo…" Kellie started, trying to make conversation. "How long have you been an actress?"

"Look," Jo said, stopping stirring her water. "I don't like you. Never have and probably never will. Even from what I've seen in your videos. I just pretend for Kendall's sake."

"Um, why not?" Kellie asked. "I thought we could be great friends. You know, you're Kendall's girlfriend, I'm his best friend…"

"You see, that's just it," said Jo. "You're best friends. And I know you had something going on before he left Minnesota, so don't even pretend you didn't."

"But we…" Jo cut her off.

"Like I said, don't even say it," Jo said. "Now, can we at least pretend to get along for Kendall's sake? I think we can do that for three months. Then you'll be back in Minnesota where you belong." Kellie was taken aback. What had she ever done to this girl? Now she was treating her like she would treat dog crap on her shoe.

"So, ladies, how are we getting along here?" said Kendall, coming back and sliding into the booth next to Jo. "Pretty well, I hope?"

"Oh yeah, total best friends," Jo said happily, turning to Kellie and giving her a go-along-with-this-or-I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep-with-a-fork sort of look. "Right Kel?"

Kellie swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Right. Jo's just…" she almost choked on the word. "Charming."

"Isn't she?" Kendall asked, squeezing her shoulders and planting a kiss on her cheek. Kellie felt like she was going to puke. Their food came and they all began to eat, Kellie just picking around at her pasta. She couldn't get over this girl. What was wrong with her?

And why did she hate her so much?

**A/N: Well, Camille and Summer are getting along, but Jo and Kellie? Apparently not so much. Well, more drama to come! YAY! :D Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

The next day the boys had work. They were recording at Rocque Records, and told the girls they could come if they "stayed quiet while they were singing and didn't look Gustavo in the eye." Kelly had said they could have a maximum of four visitors if they ever did, and since Jo and Camille had been there plenty of times, they were just taking Kellie Lindsay Summer and Geena. Camille was fine with this, as she was working on an audition, but Jo on the other hand wasn't very happy about it. She wasn't so sure about Kendall being with Kellie alone.

"But you know how much I love to hear you sing," she pouted. "Please?"

"I'm sorry Jo," he replied. "Maximum of four, and besides you've been there plenty of times. You can come tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay," she sighed. She obviously wasn't going to get her way. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, before pecking her on the lips. He turned away and walked off with the rest of the band and the girls. Jo made sure he was out of earshot before she sat next to Camille in the lobby in a huff.

"What's wrong with you?" Camille asked, not looking up from her script.

"Kellie," Jo spat.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her?"

"Her and Kendall," Jo said. "They obviously had something going on before he came to Hollywood."

"Yeah, so?" Camille asked. "Summer and Logan probably did too, but it's in the past. And they're really great girls once you get to know them."

"I don't want to get to know them," Jo whined. "How are you so great with Summer? She's after Logan, it's pretty obvious."

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked. "Summer's awesome and you're paranoid."

"I'm _not _paranoid!" she exclaimed. "Kellie is after Kendall and Summer is after Logan."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jo." Jo groaned and got up, storming off. She was _not _paranoid! There was something going on with Kendall and Kellie. And she was going to find out what it was.

After Jo had left, Camille was left in thought. Could there be something between Summer and Logan? _No way, _she thought. _That's crazy. Jo's just jealous that they have a connection. _Then, she couldn't help but think. Didn't Summer and Logan have that connection? _Well yeah, _she answered her own question. _They've been friends since they were seven. Of course they have a connection. But so what if they do? They're _just _friends, right? _She tried to shake off her feelings, remembering how nice Summer was. She wouldn't do that to her. She shook her head, and focused back on her script. But she couldn't help the feeling of uncertainty in the pit of her stomach.

**A/N: Review=virtual hug for you! :) 3**


	6. Chapter 5

"What is this?" Gustavo exclaimed when he saw the four girls step out of the limo with the boys.

"This is Kellie, Geena, Summer and Lindsay," said Kendall. "They're visiting from Minnesota."

"Yeah, but WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" he bellowed and the girls cringed. Man, he _was _as scary as they'd described him.

"They just wanted to hear them sing," Kelly said, seemingly unaffected by Gustavo's outburst. She was obviously used to this by now. "Come on, remember Camille and Jo? They visited before and it never hurt anybody."

"Fine," Gustavo huffed. "But they'd better stay quiet while the dogs are singing!" The girls all nodded quickly, a little scared of what might happen if they didn't agree. They all made their way into the studio and down the hall to the recording studio they were in that day. The girls looked around the fashionable place in awe. This was so much cooler than Minnesota!

"Ok, dogs, we're running City is Ours," Gustavo said, and they nodded, going into the sound booth. He fixed up the sound system so that they blared from every speaker in the room. "Go for it." The music began and the girls couldn't help but tap their feet to the contagious beat of the song. Once that started, they started couldn't help themselves and began to dance. Which, their dancing wasn't much of dancing, more than jumping around in circles. Gustavo, keeping his eyes on the boys, didn't seem to notice, but Kelly had to stifle a giggle and the boys couldn't help but smile. Once the song was over, the girls couldn't help but scream. Gustavo jumped about a foot and a half at the four teenagers. He breathed deeply a few times, calming himself down, before speaking through the microphone.

"That was alright," he said. "Now everyone take five for an…aspirin break." He made his way out of the studio, holding his head with Kelly close behind.

"That was so great!" exclaimed Kellie as they made their way out of the studio.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" yelled Geena in a fake fan girl voice. "It's Big Time Rush!"

"Oh em gee! I love them!" Summer yelled in the same voice. "They're _so _dreamy!"

"Shut up you fat lards," James laughed.

"You're a fat lard!" Geena yelled back. They all had a good laugh at their old joke.

"Seriously, that was great," said Lindsay and all of the guys thanked them.

"I know, I love that song," Kellie said.

"It's all of our favorites," said Summer, and all of the girls started to sing.

"_Rollin' past graffiti walls billboards lightin' up the block, every one of us on a mission!" _

The boys smiled and joined them, all singing and dancing in the recording studio like idiots.

_"Got a whole crew by my side, cars beep beep when they pass us by, get ready to get down to business." _

_ "We pull up, open the door," _sang the guys.

"_All the girls scream: There they are!" _the girls sang this time, all screaming like fan girls afterwards and they all collapsed into laughter.

"This is why I don't like visitors," Gustavo said on the way back from his office. "They all think they're too good to be true and scream when it's over."

"Calm down," Kelly said. "They just wanted to see what it was like for them."

"Ok, but they are getting out of my studio, _now," _he said. "I don't care how much the dogs like them, these girls are getting…"

"Wait," Kelly interrupted, straining to hear. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Kelly, seriously I worry about you sometimes…"

"Shhh!" Kelly shushed him, getting closer to the studio and listening closely. She cracked the door slightly, to hear the girls starting to sing City is Ours.

"Wow, they're really good," Gustavo whispered when he heard.

"I know!" Kelly said when Big Time Rush began to sing with them. "And they blend well with the boys!"

"This is so great!" Gustavo exclaimed happily, which wasn't something he did often.

"Gustavo Rocque, I think you just found your latest project," said Kelly and he gave her a high five.

**A/N: Whoo! Unexpected twist! How will Jo take it? O.o Review! Please? :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Gustavo and Kelly came in clapping after the group had finished singing.

"Congratulations girls," Gustavo said. "You're my latest project."

"What?"

"We need an opening act for Big Time Rush when they go on tour in November and you guys are talented," Kelly said.

"Wait, so you're saying we'd stay here and be a new _band_?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it," said Gustavo. "Now, what singing experience do you girls have?"

"Uh, middle and high school choir," said Geena.

"Hmmm, it's not much, but we can work with it," Gustavo said. "Kelly, tell Griffin that we have a band for the BTR tour."

"I'm on it," Kelly smiled, taking out her blackberry.

"Wait," Kellie interrupted. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"Kellie, yesterday you were four hockey players from Minnesota and today you have the chance to be a band in L.A.," Kendall said.

"Wow, that sounds familiar," Gustavo said sarcastically and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"My point is what's to think about?" Kendall asked. "It's a once in a lifetime shot."

"What about college?" Lindsay asked nervously.

"You can go to college," Kelly piped up. "Just on the side."

The girls all looked around at each other.

"What do you guys think?" Kellie asked Geena and Summer.

"I think it could be fun," said Geena.

"Yeah, like Kendall said, it's a once in a lifetime experience," said Summer. "And we have more time to spend with these knuckleheads over here." She reached over to rap Carlos on the helmet.

"I agree," said Kellie. "It could be a lot of fun." She looked over to her best friend. "Lindsay, what do you think?"

Everyone looked at her expectantly while she thought it over. She smiled. "Yes." The group burst out screaming and jumping around.

"Okay, okay," Kelly yelled over the screaming. "We have to get to work. We only have five months to make an album, and get them some publicity."

"Alright then we'd better get started," Gustavo said. "I have to write songs for the girls and I want the groups doing a duet, so I've got my work cut out for me."

"Oh, Summer and Lindsay write," said James, pushing the girls out in front. "They could write our duet."

"Wait, what?" the girls asked.

"Perfect! Now, you start on that, and I'll be working on songs for you. So get out of my studio." Gustavo turned to push the teenagers out of the room and set to work.

"Why did you tell them we write?" Summer exclaimed, thwacking James upside the head.

"Ow! Because you do!"

"Yes, _stories! _Not songs!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Well sorry!" James yelled back. "I didn't realize there was a difference!"

"Of course there is you idiot!" Summer yelled. "I don't know how to write a song!"

"Neither do I!" yelled Lindsay.

"Ok, guys calm down," said Logan. "We'll help you."

"What? I don't know how to write a song!" James exclaimed and Summer and Lindsay looked at each other before whacking him in the back of the head. "And once again. OW!"

"Look, you're writing is really good," Kendall said to the girls. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Fine," the girls grumbled and they started back to the Palm Woods.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Reviews please! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

"They what?" Jo was absolutely furious at the news she'd just heard.

"They made a record deal with Gustavo! Isn't that great?" Kendall scooped her into a big hug and she hugged back lightly. Well this was just _fantastic. _Now Kellie and her friends would be _moving _into the Palm Woods. She glared at Kellie over Kendall's shoulder and Kellie stormed off in a huff. Jo smirked a little, loving that she could get under her skin that easily. If that had worked out so well, it would be no time before they were out of the Palm Woods for good.

"Kellie, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked, after her best friend had stormed across the lobby. They were now back in the boy's apartment and in the room they were sharing.

"Jo hates me," she said. "And I can't figure out why."

"How do you know she hates you?" Lindsay asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"She told me. Yesterday at lunch. Kendall went to the bathroom and she said she couldn't be friends with me because Kendall was my best friend and that we had something going on before he moved out here," she huffed.

"What?" Lindsay asked. "That's insane!"

"I know!" Kellie said. "I haven't done anything to her and she just hates me automatically."

"Who hates you automatically?" asked Geena, coming in and flopping on one of the beds.

"Jo," said Kellie.

"Yeah, well," said Geena. "I've noticed that since we've gotten here she's been a bit of a drama queen."

"No kidding," said Kellie as Geena's phone rang. She squealed.

"It's Josh!" she exclaimed. "I'll be back." She went out to the living room. The girls both rolled their eyes. Sometimes Geena got just the _slightest _bit overexcited when it came to her boyfriend, the guy she'd been silently crushing on since kindergarten and finally asked her out a year and a half ago.

"Like Geena said, she's just a drama queen," said Lindsay, trying to comfort her friend. "I'm sure she'll get over it. Just don't let her get under your skin. We're here to have fun remember?"

"Right." Kellie smiled a little.

"That's my girl," Lindsay said, giving her a squeeze around her shoulders. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Summer. We have a song to write."

Carlos entered the apartment later to find Geena on the phone.

"No, you hang up first…no you…no you!" she squealed and Carlos rolled his eyes. Three guesses who _that_ was. "Okay, I've really got to go. Okay. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone, noticing Carlos was in the apartment. "Oh, hey Carlos."

"Hey Geena," he said, trying to keep the bitter taste in his mouth out of his voice. "Who was that?"

"Josh," she said.

"Go figure," Carlos grumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You want a sandwich?"

"Sure," Geena said, following him to the kitchen and sitting on a barstool. "I think you and Josh would really get along. He's really sweet and friendly."

"I'm sure he is," said Carlos, knowing very well how 'sweet and friendly' he was. He'd known the guy since the second grade. He was very sweet and friendly. In fact, so sweet and friendly it made Carlos want to puke.

"He said he might come to L.A. sometime this summer to visit me," she said. "Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful," Carlos muttered.

"Is something wrong Carlos?" Geena asked.

"No, not at all," he lied.

"Hey Camille!" Summer said brightly, going over to the girl in the lobby. Camille looked up from her script and smiled.

"Hey Summer!" she replied. "I heard you scored a record deal with Gustavo. Nice."

"Thanks, "said Summer, flopping on the couch. "But James somehow managed to get me and Lindsay to write a song."

"Really?" said Camille raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Summer. "He figured that since we write stories, that writing a song won't be that much different."

Camille laughed. "I swear, sometimes that boy has a brain the size of a walnut."

"That's what we all said back in Minnesota," said Summer. Camille thought for a minute, then decided this was the perfect opportunity to bring up her and Logan.

"Speaking of Minnesota," Camille said. "Did you and Logan ever have anything going on before he moved out here?"

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, puzzled.

"Did you like…never mind, it's stupid," Camille said.

"What?" asked Summer.

"Nothing."

"Camille," Summer said. "What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you like…dated or anything?" she asked.

Summer laughed. "No way. I'll admit, I did have a little crush on him, but I'm over it."

"Ok, thanks Summer," Camille said. "I feel a lot better now."

"No problem," Summer smiled back.

"Hello ladies," Logan said, coming into the lobby and planting himself on the couch next to Camille. "What are we talking about here?" The girls exchanged a nervous glance.

"Camille's audition!" Summer said quickly.

"Yeah, that's what we're doing," Camille said, breathing a quiet sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's cool. Need some help?" asked Logan.

"That'd be great," Camille smiled. As the three began to work on the audition, Summer thought about how lucky she was to have them as friends, even if it meant she dealt with heartbreak every day.

**A/N: Ohhh Summer still has a little crush on Logan….how will this turn out? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Kellie!" Kellie spun around and frowned, facing Jo.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You to get out of here!" Jo yelled back.

"Too bad!" Kellie yelled back. "I have a record deal with Gustavo and I'm going on tour with Big Time Rush in November."

"Oh, you're _not _going on tour with them," replied Jo.

"Who's going to stop me?" Kellie asked. "You?"

Kendall was walking into the Palm Woods lobby, when he saw Kellie and Jo talking. He smiled, and began walking over.

"Hey girls!" he exclaimed. They both jumped and turned to him, forcing smiles.

"Hi Kendall," Jo said brightly.

"Hey babe," he said, bending down to kiss her cheek. "So, what are we talking about over here?"

"The tour," Kellie said just as brightly. "Jo is just _so_ happy for us. Aren't you Jo?"

"Oh yeah!" Jo forced a smile, and then shot a quick glare in Kellie's direction. "I'm _so _excited."

"Well that's just great!" Kendall exclaimed. "I was just going to ask if you and Camille wanted to come too."

Kellie's face fell completely and Jo flashed a smirk in her direction. "I'd love to come Kendall."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Now I'd better go back to the apartment. Logan just texted help us in all capital letters with multiple exclamation points." He pecked Jo lightly on the cheek and waved to Kellie before making his way to the elevator.

"This isn't over," Kellie spat when he was out of earshot.

"But it will be soon," shot back Jo. Kellie groaned loudly and stomped out to the pool.

"Jeez Jo, what are you doing to that poor girl?" Camille asked, walking over to her friend and looking after Kellie.

"Just making sure she's out of the Palm Woods before she steals _my _Kendall," Jo smirked.

"I can't believe you got us into this!" Kendall heard the yelling through the door before he entered the apartment. He searched his pockets frantically for his key before finally producing it and unlocking the door. When he threw it open, the sight in front of him was too much. He burst out laughing. Lindsay and Summer had Logan and James pinned to the ground and in a headlock. They struggled to get up, but failed miserably.

"Help?" Logan squeaked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"PLEASE?" Begged James.

"Not before I get a picture of this," Kendall laughed, taking out his phone. Lindsay and Summer laughed while Logan and James groaned. After Kendall had snapped the picture, he went over to help his friends, but just ended up joining the pile. Lindsay and Summer laughed hysterically.

"So anyway I…" Geena trailed off while she and Carlos walked into the apartment.

"CARLOS!" all three of the boys yelled.

"Help?" Kendall pleaded.

"Uh, what happened in here?" asked a confused Geena.

"Well, we were writing the song and Logan and James were getting on our nerves," replied Summer.

"Then Kendall came in and tried to help," finished Lindsay.

"Ooh! Dog pile on Big Time Rush!" Geena exclaimed, running over to sit on them along with her friends. They all grunted.

"Please Carlos?" asked Logan.

"No way am I getting in this mess too," he said. "Later!" With that he dashed out of the room.

"But! Awww…" the boys said, sulking into the carpet.

"We'll let you up," said Summer. "If you give us a break from working on the song."

"What? The song has to be done by next week. There's no way," James said. Summer shot Lindsay and Geena a 'look' and they nodded, smirking. They mentally counted to three and got up slightly. The boys sighed in relief just before they threw themselves back down on their backs. The boys all grunted in pain.

"Fine! We'll give you a break! Just get off us please!" Logan begged and the girls all shrugged, letting them up.

"Now was that really that hard?" Summer asked James who just mumbled something under his breath. Someone's phone dinged. It was Geena.

"Oh!" she squealed. "It's Josh! He said to look out the window. I wonder why…" She went over to the nearest window and looked down on the pool, screaming in delight. "HE'S HERE!" With that she sped out the door faster than you could say City is Ours.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked, poking his head out of the boy's shared room.

"Geena's boyfriend is here," said Summer and Carlos groaned loudly, poking his head back in the room and slamming the door shut. The other guys all got the same suspicious look on their faces, and made their way over to the room. The door opened and shut.

"Oh no, come on guys," Carlos pleaded. "I'm sorry! No! Kendall what are you doing? No! Help me!" All you heard was a thud and the sound of water over Carlos begging for mercy.

"Should we go see what's going on in there?" Lindsay asked Summer.

"Nah," she said. "Boys will be boys, right?"

"JOSH!" Geena squealed, running across the lobby and straight into her boyfriend's arms. He kissed her passionately.

"Geena!" he exclaimed, breaking the kiss and squeezing her tight. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Josh!" she said. "And we're going to have so much fun together! How long are you here for?"

"A week," he said. "It's not much, but I'll take any time I can get with you."

"Awww," Geena said. "You're so sweet. Where's Brandon? Why didn't he come with you?" Geena knew Brandon and Josh weren't the _best _of friends, but she didn't think Brandon would miss a chance to spend time with Lindsay.

"Yeah, about that," he said rather awkwardly. "There's something about Brandon she should really know."

"What?"

Josh pulled out his phone, handing it to Geena. "Kyle sent it to me yesterday." It was a picture of Brandon kissing another girl.

"Where did he get this?" Geena asked seriously.

"A party he went to," Josh replied. "He knew they were going out and thought she should know."

"This is terrible!" Geena exclaimed. "Lindsay is one of my best friends. We have to tell her."

"Hey guys!" Lindsay said, coming down from the elevator. "Hi Josh! It's really great to see you."

"Hey Lindsay," he replied, giving her a quick side hug. "It's good to see you too."

"Josh actually has something to tell you," Geena piped up and her boyfriend shot a quick glare at her.

"What?" Lindsay asked brightly.

"Uh…" Josh racked his brain for something to say. "You're brother says hi and that he really misses you." Geena pinched his arm where Lindsay couldn't see.

"Awww," Lindsay cooed. "I miss him too. I think I'll give him a call. Thanks Josh!" She made her way back over to the elevator, dialing on her cell phone. Geena smacked him in the chest hard.

"OW! Jeez, sorry I panicked!"

"What am I going to do with you?" she groaned.

**A/N: Hope you all liked! Another twist! And if you're wondering, yes I did get the cheating idea off of Hannah Montana Forever. And I got the Jo/Kellie conflict from Jonas L.A. I guess I just get inspiration from Disney. :) Soooo…..I got to go to the Vegas End of Summer Block Party last night with a few friends and…JAMES WAVED RIGHT AT US! He came out from backstage and surprisingly, wasn't trampled! Though I was tempted! :P I'm still freaking out over that. :) Anyway, reviews would be great! **


	10. Chapter 9

"Summer!" Summer turned around to see Logan calling her name. He seemed a little sad.

"Hey Logan," she said, stopping on her way to the apartment. She was about to ask what was wrong, but he spoke first.

"Hey," he replied. "I was just…talking to Camille in the lobby and she said she wants to talk to you and if I saw you to tell you to go to her apartment. 3K."

"Uh, ok," said Summer, turning to go to the elevator. "Do you know what about?"

"No," Logan lied. "Not at all."

Kellie was sitting on the bright couch in 2J, puzzled. Jo had hated her since the moment she stepped into this place, but she'd yet to figure out why.

"Hey Kellie," said Kendall, hopping over the back of the couch and landing next to her.

"Hi Kendall," she smiled.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing."

"Well, do you want to go down to the ice rink with me? Play a little one on one?" Kendall smiled, playfully punching her in the arm.

"I'd love to Kendall," she smiled back, but it fell just as quickly when she had a thought. "What about Jo?"

Kendall was confused for a moment. "What about Jo?"

"Would she be…coming?" Kellie asked.

Kendall laughed loudly. "No way. Jo _hates _hockey."

Kellie gasped dramatically, falling backwards onto the couch. Kendall laughed.

"Yeah I know," he said. "So you in?"

Kellie smiled widely. "Of course."

Summer knocked on the door of apartment 3K and was answered almost immediately.

"Hey Camille," Summer said brightly, before noticing her tear stained face. "What's wrong?"

"Hi Summer," said Camille with a slight smile. "Come in." She stepped away from the door and Summer followed her to the couch, where a pile of tissues sat next to a cup of hot cocoa.

"Logan said you needed to talk to me," Summer said, taking a seat next to her crying friend on the couch. "So spill. Right now."

Camille laughed a little, and then looked seriously at Summer. "I broke up with Logan."

Summer's eyes got wide. "What? Why?"

"You."

Kellie and Kendall were suited up in their hockey gear and out in the lobby when they ran into Jo.

"Of course," Kellie muttered under her breath.

"Hey babe," Jo said to Kendall, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Where are you going?"

"Ice rink," said Kendall. "We're going to play a little one on one."

"Oh really?" Jo asked Kellie through gritted teeth, and Kellie smiled smugly. "Well could I come?" Kellie's smile fell completely.

"Jo, you hate hockey," Kendall said, confused.

Jo paused for a second, before replying. "I know, but you just love it so much, I figured I could give it a shot. Maybe you could teach me?"

"Of course!" Kendall exclaimed happily, and then turned to Kellie. "If that's alright with you."

"You wouldn't mind, would you Kellie?" Jo raised her eyebrows, voice sickly sweet.

Kellie couldn't help it. "But what about our game?" she whined to Kendall.

"I'll just teach Jo a few basics and then we can play," Kendall said, turning to his girlfriend. "You wouldn't mind watching while we play, would you?"

Jo forced a smile. "Of course not."

"What?"

"You," Camille said, breaking into a fresh peal of tears. "You and Logan. You obviously had something going on back in Minnesota."

"Oh, not you too!" Summer exclaimed. "First Jo, now…"

"No, no…" interrupted Camille. "Unlike Jo, I can accept it an d move on."

"Huh?" Summer was now thoroughly confused.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Camille said. "It's clear you care about him as more than a friend."

"But…" Summer started.

"And the way he looks at you too," Camille continued as if Summer hadn't said anything. "He feels the same way Summer."

Summer's throat was dry when she finally responded. "Thank you." Camille just leaned over and hugged the brunette girl. Summer hugged back.

"How are you doing?" she asked when Camille pulled back.

"I've been better," Camille replied honestly. "But I'll get over it. Besides, did you see that cute actor that got here this morning?" Summer laughed. It was pretty obvious that, even after all of this, they could still be great friends.

**A/N: Happy back to school! Anyway, I have a few more chapters typed up but I don't know how frequent I'll post because I don't know how much I'll be able to write with school and such. :/ But anyways, back to the story. Yay! Now Summer has her chance with Logan! But that darn Jo keeps butting in on Kellie and Kendall! Jeez! Anyway, I love reviews! *hint hint* ;) **


	11. Chapter 10

"Ok. I love you too Jess. Bye." Lindsay was just getting off the phone with her little brother when Geena and Josh got back to the apartment.

"What are we going to tell her?" Geena hissed.

"I don't know!" Josh whispered back. "It was your idea to….oh hey Carlos!"

Carlos had just walked into the room, but saw Geena with Josh, so tried to sneak back into another room without them noticing. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

"Oh…hey…Josh," he said slowly.

"It's nice to see you again," Josh exclaimed, holding his hand out for a handshake. Carlos shook it unenthusiastically. "It seems like yesterday you were the schools star hockey players and now look at you!"

"Yeah," Carlos replied. "We've come a long way."

"You certainly have," smiled Josh.

"Well I've gotta go," said Carlos. "I have to do…something." Without further discussion, he left the apartment. Josh was momentarily confused, but snapped out of it when Geena dragged him to the couch where Lindsay was still sitting.

"How's Jesse?" Geena asked.

"Good," Lindsay replied. "He told me to tell all of you hi."

"Aww that's sweet," Geena said, smacking Josh with a pillow behind Lindsay's back, as if to say 'say something!'

"So…" he started. "Speaking of Minnesota and people you miss there, isn't there someone else you miss? Someone close to you?"

"Well, I do miss Brandon," Lindsay replied a little glumly.

"Yeah, and he's not here," said Geena. "He could've come with Josh."

"Yeah, I guess," Lindsay said. "But he's probably just busy."

"Oh, he's busy alright," Josh muttered and Geena smacked him with a pillow again when Lindsay looked at him funny. "Well, has he called since you got here?"

"Well…no," Lindsay replied. "But he's probably just…"

"Brandon's cheating on you!" Geena blurted out. Lindsay looked over at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Lindsay, but I had to tell you," Geena said. "I can't stand it."

"Wait, how do you know?" Lindsay asked.

Josh took out his phone. "Kyle sent me this." Lindsay took the phone, staring at it, tears welling in her eyes.

"We're so sorry Lindsay," Geena said.

"No, no," she said, wiping the tears that had begun to fall. "Thank you for telling me. You're both great friends." She gave them each a side hug and stood up, heading for the girls room.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"I think I have a phone call to make," Lindsay said.

"Good girl," Geena said. "Brandon doesn't deserve you."

Lindsay nodded in thanks and continued to the room.

Kellie rolled her eyes as Jo 'attempted' yet _another _shot. Kendall had been helping her for an hour now, even though Kellie knew she didn't need it. She was missing the shots on purpose. Kellie had skated around the rink multiple times, making shot after shot into the net.

"Kendall? Can we _please _play now?" Kellie asked impatiently after another half hour of Jo 'missing' the shots.

"Wait! Can I at least make _one _shot first?" Jo pouted.

"Of course babe," Kendall said, turning to Kellie. "She's almost there." Then he went back to Jo.

"He's not worth it," Kellie scoffed to herself before exiting the rink and removing her skates. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Wait! Kellie!" Kendall yelled, finally noticing her and skating to the edge of the rink. "Where are you going?"

When Kellie responded, she didn't look at Kendall. She looked over his shoulder at Jo.

"You win," she said simply. "I'm going home. I'll be out of your lives for good." Then she looked at the boy she'd been in love with since the day they met at hockey tryouts. "Bye Kendall." She turned around and walked out of the building, not looking back as the tears that filled her eyes had finally began to fall.

**A/N: Awww, poor Kellie and Lindsay! And Carlos! :'( Review please! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I woke up this morning and had 11 emails about reviews and story alerts. I think that deserves another chapter! :D So please enjoy!**

Lindsay took a deep breath as she took out her phone. She dialed Brandon's all too familiar number and waited. 1 ring….2...3….

"Hey baby," Brandon answered cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Brandon," she started, taking a shaky breath. "I think it's time we break up."

"What? He asked. "Why?"

"I know you cheated on me." There was a moment of silence before Brandon's response.

"How'd you find out?"

"Kyle sent Josh a picture from a party," Lindsay replied. "If you weren't interested anymore, why couldn't you have just broken up with me instead? It sure would've saved me a lot of hurt, believe it or not."

"I'm still interested. Lindsay I love you!" Brandon said. "Please just…"

"Save it," Lindsay replied. "I know. You messed up and you want another chance."

"But I'm not getting one, am I?" he asked, sounding sad.

Lindsay took another deep breath. It took everything she had in her to utter the next two words. "No, Brandon." She hung up the phone and set it on the table. The tears she had been holding in finally began to fall.

There was a knock on the door of the room the boys were sharing. James took out his headphones and got off of his bed. He opened the door and on the other side was a crying Lindsay. Her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Please…" she started. "Don't say I told you so."

James didn't say a word. All he did was envelop the crying girl in his arms. For a moment, they just stood there, her wrapped in his arms and crying into his chest. Then he moved her over to sit on his bed. His arms were still around her and she still cried.

"H-he c-cheated on m-me," she managed to choke out between sobs. James arms tightened around her. If he ever saw that guy again…

"You told me this would happen," Lindsay said. "I should've listened to you."

"Shh…" James whispered, softly stroking her dirty blonde hair. "It's okay."

Lindsay cried for quite a while before finally crying herself to sleep. When she did, James gently stretched her out on his bed and left the room.

"Okay, what was that about?" Kendall asked, turning to face his smirking girlfriend.

Jo quickly wiped the smirk off her face, replacing it with a look of innocence. "I have no idea."

"Don't lie to me Jo." Busted.

"Well she was a threat to our relationship!" Jo exclaimed. "You two obviously had something going on back in Minnesota."

"So?" Kendall shot back. "You should've trusted me! And her! She'd never do that to anyone!"

"I'm sorry," Jo pouted.

Kendall sighed loudly. "Jo, I think it's time we break up."

"What? Why?"

"If you can't trust me, or Kellie, I can't be with you," he said. "It's over." He turned around and skated away.

"So that's it then? You're dumping me for her?" Kendall sighed again and turned around.

"Yeah, I am," he said. "She's been my best friend for 11 years and…" he paused, wondering if he'd regret saying the next part. "I'm in love with her."

"Okay, so now that we're over you're just suddenly in love with her?" Jo asked. "That's kind of sick, Kendall."

"No, I've been in love with her all along," Kendall said, coming to his own realization. "It just took almost losing her for me to figure it out."

Jo looked down. "She's lucky."

"No," Kendall replied. "If she doesn't hate me right now, _I'm _the lucky one." Jo gave him a slight smile.

"Go get her," she said. "And will you please tell her that I'm sorry?"

Kendall returned her small smile with one of his own. "Sure thing.

Lindsay awoke a few hours later in an unfamiliar room. She looked around, trying to remember what happened.

On the nightstand was a glass of water and a note. She drank the water gratefully and read the note.

_Didn't want to move you in case I woke you up, so I figured you wouldn't mind sleeping here for a few hours. Hope you slept well! _

_James_

Lindsay smiled at his consideration and stretched, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, horrified. She looked terrible! A shower was a definite must. She got up to go to the girl's room, just catching sight of the neatly folded clothes at the foot of her bed.

_Thought you might like a shower after you woke up. I brought you some clothes to change into. _

She smiled again. He'd thought of everything. She took a long, hot shower, feeling much better afterwards. She went back to the girl's room and upon her entry, saw Kellie packing a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Packing," Kellie said. "I'm going back to Minnesota."

**A/N: Ooooh! Kellie's leaving! :'( Reviews please! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: since Geena took like three hours to email me music last night, this is just for her. :) Please enjoy! And there's also the fact that I've been getting tons of reviews and story alerts lately! 888 hits JUST in the month of September! So, thank you everyone who's reading and reviewing! You're the best!**

"You're what?" Lindsay yelled back at her.

"You heard me," Kellie replied, rather calmly regarding the situation. "I'm going home."

"Home as in…Minnesota?"

"What other home is there Linds?"

"Are you nuts?"

"What's going on in here?" Geena asked, coming into the room.

"Kellie's going home!" Lindsay yelled.

"What?" Geena exclaimed.

"That's what I said."

"Why?" Geena asked Kellie.

"Jo," Kellie replied, turning around. "She won't leave me alone until I'm out of here, so I'm doing what's best for both of us."

"What about the band?" Lindsay asked.

"I guess you guys will have to do it without me," she replied, shrugging and zipping up the suitcase before starting out of the room.

"Kellie wait!" they yelled, running after her.

"What's going on in here?" James was in the kitchen, making dinner. His specialty, mac and cheese and dinosaur shaped chicken.

"Kellie's going home," Geena said.

"WHAT?" James yelled, dropping the pan of chicken on his foot. "OW!"

"Are you okay?" Lindsay exclaimed. The girls had all stopped for a minute when the pan clanked on the floor.

"Fine," James grumbled, looking back at Kellie. "Why?"

"Jo is obviously not leaving me alone until I'm out of here," Kellie said. "So I'm just getting out of her life and doing what's best for both of us."

"Wait, Jo is bothering you?" James asked and all of the girls nodded. "Does Kendall know about this?" Kellie shook her head. "Then tell him!"

"No way," said Kellie. "I'm not going to cause problems in his personal life just because I can't get along with his girlfriend."

"You can't leave though Kellie!" Lindsay yelled.

"Ignore Jo. We can help you!" Geena piped up.

"Guys, nothing you say can make me stay here a moment longer," Kellie said, turning to the doorway, where Kendall stood, face red, sweaty and panting.

"Maybe I can help."

When Summer finally left Camille's apartment a few hours later, after watching _Fireproof, _which was both of their favorite movies, and eating about a quart of ice cream together, she made her way to the elevator, bumping into none other than Logan.

"Oh, hi Summer," he said awkwardly when the elevator doors opened.

"Hi Logan," she replied, stepping into the elevator next to him.

"So, how was your talk with Camille?" he asked.

"Good," Summer said. "Afterwards we watched a movie."

"Cool," Logan replied and there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Do you want to go down to the pool with me? I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," Summer said. "We do." The elevator ride felt long and awkward for the both of them. When they finally reached the lobby, they went out to the pool, sitting at one of the tables in the corner.

"So…" Logan said.

"I'm sorry you guys broke up," Summer said quickly.

"It's okay," Logan said, still looking just a little sad. "I'm guessing she told you why?"

"Yeah," Summer said. "And I'm guessing she told you in the first place."

"Yeah," Logan sighed, and the pair looked at each other. "So what do you think about it?"

"Logan, I've had a crush on you since the seventh grade," Summer said. "When I found out you had a girlfriend, I tried to get over it, and did pretty well; up until I actually saw you. Ever since I've got here, I've been dealing with heartbreak every single day."

"I'm sorry," Logan mumbled, hanging his head. "I didn't realize how much I hurt you." When Summer didn't respond, he decided it was time to say something else. "I feel like the world's biggest jerk. First my girlfriend breaks up with me because I have a noticeable crush on you and now I learn that you've been heartbroken since you got here. This is….."

Summer cut him off by kissing him. "You're not a jerk Logan. You're one of the sweetest people I've ever met. And you really have a crush on me?"

"Well yeah," Logan smiled his adorable, quirky smile at her, but it fell quickly. "But I still feel terrible about Camille."

"It's okay," Summer said. "If you need time to get over her, I completely understand."

"Thank you," Logan said, looking straight into her eyes. He gave her a really big hug and kissed her forehead. He pulled back to look at her for a minute, but ended up kissing her lips again.

"So, what exactly does this mean?" Summer asked when they had pulled away.

"What do you want this to mean?" Logan asked her.

"Logan, I think we both know what _I _want this to mean," Summer said, biting her lip nervously. "But do _you _want this to mean what I want it to mean?"

"I think so," Logan replied after a minute, smiling. Summer smiled back up at him and their lips met once more.

"Well we'll just give you guys some privacy," Lindsay said, dragging Geena and James to the other room.

"B-but I wanna hear this!" Geena whined as she was dragged away.

"What about my chicken?" James pouted. When they were finally gone, Kellie turned to Kendall, arms folded over her chest.

"Why are you all sweaty?" she asked.

"Because you took my car and I had to _run _here in _this!" _he panted, gesturing to his hockey uniform.

"Why didn't you just take the bus?" Kellie asked. "That's what I thought you'd do." Kendall smacked his forehead. How could he be so stupid? "Besides, what about Jo? Shouldn't you be with her right now?" she asked, brushing past him to go to the door.

"I broke up with Jo!" Kendall said and Kellie stopped in her tracks, spinning around.

"Why did you do that?" Kellie asked, completely in shock.

"I found out the whole story," Kendall said. "I know _now _that you've been having problems. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Kellie said, plopping down on the orange couch. "I didn't want to seem whiny just because I can't get along with someone."

"Kellie," Kendall said, coming to sit next to her. "If you have a problem with _anyone _please tell me. You matter to me more than anyone. I love you Kellie."

Kellie looked up; staring into his light green eyes, knowing that every word he just said was completely true. "Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?"

"I'm saying it now," Kendall said. "Does that count for something?"

Kellie brought a hand up to his cheek in a gentle caress. "It counts for everything, Kendall." Then she kissed him and he kissed her back, all the love they had felt for each other over the years seeping into it.

"Awwwwww!" Geena exclaimed and the couple broke apart, turning to see the redhead standing in the hallway, and they both blushed furiously.

"Geena!" Lindsay yelled, coming into the hall and dragging Geena back into the room. Then she looked up at her friends. "Carry on." The couple laughed, looking back at each other.

"So, where were we?" Kendall asked flirtatiously.

"Right here," Kellie replied, taking his face in her hands and kissing his lips again.

**A/N: Awwwwwww so cute! Now the only ones left are Lindsay and Geena! Whoo! Review please! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

"Dogs!" Gustavo bellowed at the teenagers standing in front of him. "And…lady…dogs," he said to the girls awkwardly, not exactly sure what to call them. "Tonight you're going to a red carpet premiere."

"Seriously?" Geena exclaimed excitedly. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah, not as cool as you'd think," Carlos said. "We get our five minutes of fame on the red carpet, then sit through a boring movie, then leave." He said this slightly indirectly, because to his dismay, Josh was there and he and Geena were snuggling in the corner.

"What he said…is true," Gustavo said.

"But, it will get you some publicity," Kelly said. "Which you need before the tour."

"And you will definitely get it," Gustavo said, leaning back in his chair. "Especially when your dates are Big Time Rush."

"Our _what?" _Geena and Lindsay exclaimed.

"Come on! We're not _that _bad!" James shot at them, looking slightly offended.

"I call Kellie!" Kendall yelled, dramatically throwing his arms around her. She laughed and turned to kiss his cheek.

"I'm yours," she said and they kissed. Lindsay Carlos and James groaned.

"Why are we the only single ones here?" Lindsay asked. "We should start a single club!"

"Of three?" Carlos asked.

"Well who else is there?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm out," James said. "It'll just be a reminder that I haven't had a girlfriend in two years."

Lindsay huffed. "Fine. Carlos?"

"I'm going to have to agree with James on this one. Sorry Linds."

Lindsay huffed again. "Gustavo? Kelly?"

"Who ever said we were single?" Gustavo asked.

"It's kind of obvious," Kendall said.

"Yeah, you never talk about anyone," said Logan. "And you both get touchy when it gets brought up."

"Well we're not single," Kelly said. "Sorry Lindsay."

"Dang it!" she exclaimed. "I guess I'm alone here."

"Well if you're not single, who are you with?" Summer asked.

The two exchanged a nervous glance. "Never mind!" The teens ignored their strange behavior, as it was pretty normal for them.

"Summer's my date!" Logan declared, pulling his girlfriend closer and the brunette giggled spastically.

"Awww but _I _wanted Summer!" Carlos whined and Logan glared daggers at him, ready to pounce across the room and kill him. "Dude, chill. I was kidding."

"Good," Logan growled and pulled Summer even closer.

"I was actually going to ask Geena," Carlos said, turning to face her and her boyfriend. "If that's okay with you of course," he directed at Josh halfheartedly.

"Yeah man it's cool," he said, completely cool.

"Do you _want _to go with me?" Carlos asked Geena.

"Nah, I kinda wanted to go with James," Geena said and Carlos' face fell completely. James looked up, his face horror stricken. "I'm kidding. I'd love to go with you Carlos."

Carlos and James both let out a sigh of relief. "Good," Carlos said, punching her arm playfully and she laughed. James turned to Lindsay.

"So, do you want to go with me?"

"Well, you _are _the only option," Lindsay tossed back jokingly and James' face resembled mock hurt. "But you could ask a little more…uniquely."

"Like…how?" James asked and Lindsay though for a minute, a smirk slowly spreading across her face.

"Oh no," James grumbled.

"Oh yes," Lindsay grinned. "Go get that flower over there," she said, pointing to a vase in the corner. James got up to retrieve the daisy, remembering how she liked something extravagant when being asked out, or to an event. She'd made him do something similar when he asked her to homecoming back in Minnesota, as _friends _mind you. At least that was just the two of them in the privacy of her backyard. Now she was going to embarrass him in front of all their friends, and Gustavo and Kelly. He came back, waiting for his next instruction.

"Good boy," Lindsay cooed playfully. "Now get down on one knee." James tried to ignore the snickering going on around him as he slid down to the floor, reminding himself how much this girl meant to him.

"Okay, you can ask me now," Lindsay smirked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Lindsay," he said, his face flushing a bright red as he held out the flower to her. "Will you be my date to the movie premiere tonight?"

Lindsay smiled. "I'd love to James." Everyone around them burst into applause. He stood up quickly, embarrassed beyond belief.

"I can't believe you made me do that," he grumbled.

"But it was so sweet!" Lindsay giggled and kissed his cheek. "And good practice. Girls love that kind of stuff."

When he looked into her eyes, he remembered why he did stuff like this in the first place.

A few hours later when everyone had left, Gustavo and Kelly were busy at work on a new song for the girls.

"You don't think they suspected anything, do you?" Kelly asked.

"No," Gustavo replied. "They probably just passed it off as normal behavior."

"Should we tell them?" Kelly asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Eventually," Gustavo replied, turning away from the sound machine. Her took her hands in his and kissed her lightly on the lips. "But for now, let's just keep it our little secret."

**A/N: HA! Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? I actually don't like Gustavo/Kelly, but I thought it would be a nice little touch. Anyway, reviews please?**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Before I start this, I actually have someone to thank for this. Part of this chapter was inspired by KaelynnLovesGerard's story, The Only Exception. So thank you to you! It's a great story and if you haven't seen it yet, go check it out! Oh and KendallSchmidt4Life, you owe me a pudding cup. :)**

All four members of Big Time Rush, yes, all, even James, were pacing the living room impatiently.

"Are you done yet?" Kendall called through the girls' bedroom door.

"Kendall, there's one bathroom, four of us. Do the math," Kellie called back. The guys all rolled their eyes.

"Come here Lindsay!" Summer yelled and all they could hear was a scream and a lout thump before the door flew open and Lindsay sped out, running to hide behind James' 6'1" frame. Summer was close behind, but ran into Logan, who'd reached out to grab her by the shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked.

"Summer's trying to pluck my eyebrows!" Lindsay exclaimed, poking her head out from behind James' back. Summer snapped the tweezers at her and she shrieked, hiding her face again.

"Uh, why?" James asked.

"They're so bushy!" Summer exclaimed.

"They are not!" Lindsay yelled back defensively.

"Guys, can we get a move on here?" Carlos asked. "Or we're going to be late."

"Fine," Summer sighed and Lindsay smiled smugly as they made their way back to the bedroom. The door shut behind them and there was another loud thump and the sound of the girls screaming 'Summer!' The boys just ignored this completely, used to it by now. Fifteen minutes later, the girls finally emerged.

"Holy crap you look amazing!" Logan yelled, running over to Summer and kissing her full on the mouth. She was wearing a strapless floor length blue dress that puffed out at the bottom with bead designs all over it and her hair was curled. Kendall was still gawking at Kellie, who was dressed in a hot pink silky v-neck dress with a bead design on the bodice, her light blonde hair braided into an elegant twist at the back of her head. James flashed his gorgeous smile at Lindsay, trying to keep his cool, as when she had stepped out of the room in a strapless black dress blue ruffles at the bottom, her hair hanging straight down her back, his heart began beating furiously. He kept his cool façade as he held his arm out to her and said 'My lady,' in a corny British accent. Lindsay laughed lightly and took his arm. The two headed down to the limos, followed by the couples.

When Carlos saw Geena step out of that room, all he wanted to do was tell her how heartbreakingly stunning she looked in her strapless white dress with a black ribbon around the waist and velvet flowers all over it, her fiery hair curled to perfection, but someone beat her to it. Josh stepped forward and complimented his girl. She thanked him and kissed his lips before going to meet Carlos.

"You ready?" she asked.

Carlos smiled. "Yeah." At least she was his now, even if it was only for a night.

Cameras flashed from every direction. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to them. This was both exciting and overwhelming for the girls. They were polite, answering questions and posing for pictures, but when they finally reached the dark theater, they were relieved it was over. They sat through the movie, which was like Gustavo and Carlos said, boring. When it was over, they went outside, only to be attacked by screaming fans and paparazzi again. As they tried to make their way through, Geena managed to lose everyone. She started to panic, standing on her tiptoes to look for them. She finally spotted a familiar dark head in the mass of fans. It was Carlos, and he was completely mobbed by girls.

"Help…me!" he yelled when he spotted Geena through the crowd. She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the mob. Once they managed their way out, they sneaked away to the side of the building and into the alleyway.

"Thanks," Carlos said when they had called Kendall to pull the limo around.

"No problem," Geena replied.

"You know, I never got the chance to tell you how incredibly stunning you look tonight," Carlos said, but Geena merely laughed and punched him lightly.

"Stop it," she giggled.

"I'm serious," Carlos said. "You look amazing Geena."

"Thank you," she said, blushing so deeply that her skin nearly blended with her hair.

"Geena," Carlos said. "I think tonight was the night I fell in love."

Geena's heart stopped. "With who?" she whispered. She already knew the answer, but needed to hear it out loud to know it was true.

"You," Carlos whispered. Geena took a shaky breath as he gently brushed a curl away from her face, cupping her cheek in the process. He gently brought their lips together. Geena screamed at herself mentally, scolding herself to stop this. She had a boyfriend! He was, in fact, sitting in the boys' apartment as she sat here, kissing Carlos. But she couldn't stop herself. Her mind had no control over her actions right now.

"Hey the limo's right over…woah," Logan said, coming over to the pair just as they broke apart. "Was I interrupting something?"

Geena looked at Logan, then at Carlos, getting up quickly and running to the limo, not looking back.

Carlos stared after Geena as she ran away, his heart shattering.

"What was _that?" _Logan exclaimed. "She has a boyfriend!"

"I know," Carlos mumbled.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Logan yelled at his friend.

"I love her," Carlos said simply, beginning to walk to the limo, holding back the tears that welled in his chocolate eyes.

**A/N: Aww poor Carlos! :'( So anyway, there will be three more chapters of this story, and then it's done! I have a sequel in mind though….should I write it? It's up to you guys! Please review and such! **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so I somehow got convinced to put up two chapters tonight, so here's the next one. Please enjoy it! **

The whole ride back to the Palm Woods was quiet and awkward. Neither Geena nor Carlos was talking wile Logan tried to fill in the gaps with random conversation. When they pulled up in front of the building, Geena was the first one out, running into the lobby and up to apartment 2J, wiping tears from her auburn eyes. When she reached it, she fumbled for her key and unlocked the door, making a beeline for the girls' room. She slammed the door behind her, flopping on the bed, finally letting the tears fall.

"Geena?" There was a knock at the door. Josh. "Can I come in?" Geena didn't answer. She couldn't face him right now. He knocked again. She still ignored him. After his third time knocking, he gave up and opened the door, crossing the room to sit at the foot of Geena's bed.

"Geena," he said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Geena sat up and looked into his concerned eyes, only to cry harder. He was so good to her and here she was, about to break his heart.

"Josh," she said, taking a deep breath. "I kissed Carlos."

To her surprise, he didn't get up and leave, repulsed by what she'd done or start yelling about how much he hated her. He just took her in his arms and held her while she cried, which was just what she needed. When she was cried out, she sat up and looked Josh in the eyes.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked. "Why don't you hate me right now?"

"I could never hate you Geena," he said. "And I've known you and Carlos have always had something special. Something you and I would never share, as much as I wish otherwise."

"You're too good for me," Geena mumbled sadly.

"No, I'm not," Josh replied. "I'm just not the right person for you. As much as I wish it were me, it's Carlos. There's someone out there for me too. I just need to look a little harder."

Geena sniffed and looked at him again. "Thank you Josh." He enveloped her in a big hug and kissed her cheek one last time. "I'll always love you Geena," he said before giving her one last squeeze. Then he got up to leave the room. Not long after he left, Geena drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Carlos had entered the apartment about thirty minutes after the others had come back. He needed to cry and really didn't want the other guys to see him do it. He had sat in the dark by the pool for some time, thinking over everything that had happened. He figured he should probably apologize to Geena, because he had probably caused an issue with her and Josh. When he got into the apartment, he ignored the pairs of eyes watching him from the kitchen and went straight back to the girls' room. He quietly cracked open the door, just to reveal Geena and Josh embracing. He kissed her on the cheek and told her, 'I'll always love you Geena.' Carlos took a deep breath, trying not to slam the door as he headed to the boys room. When he got back, he was fuming. What was with this guy? Geena had kissed another guy and he was telling her he would always love her? That dude was just Mr. Freakin' Perfect. This was more than he could handle. He changed quickly into his pajamas and put in his headphones, turning the volume on his iPod all the way up, as if trying to blast the images out of his head. He let himself drift in and out of a restless sleep.

A few hours later, Geena awoke to a dark room. The three girls around her were sleeping. Te first thing she realized was that her hair was still sticky from the hairspray and her dress was still on. She got up quietly, grabbing her pajamas before making her way to the bathroom to shower. Once she'd seen herself in the mirror, she quickly jumped in eagerly, washing away all of the makeup and tears from the night before. Once she was done, feeling much better, she got in her pajamas. When she went back to lie in bed, her stomach growled loudly. She ignored it, thinking that once she was asleep it would all be gone, but the rumbling continued until she got up to get something to eat, worried she would wake the others. She padded to the kitchen to look for a snack.

"Couldn't sleep?" Geena jumped about a foot in the air and spun around at the voice. The light from the refrigerator illuminated Carlos' figure, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Jeez you scared me!" she hissed.

"Sorry," he grumbled. Why did she have to come out here? He really didn't want to see her right now.

"Is something wrong?" she asked confusedly.

"I'll always love you Geena," Carlos grumbled in a lame imitation of Josh's voice. "How did that happen? How is he still with you? He's just too perfect."

"He is perfect isn't he?" Geena asked. "He's nice to everyone. He's so mature. He still loves me after I kissed you. It never ceases to amaze me." Carlos' response was a grumble through a drink of milk. "But…" Geena said. "Perfect isn't my type."

Carlos perked up at this. "Then what is your type?" _I'll be that, _he thought to himself.

Geena thought for a minute, coming over to the counter. "I like guys who can be themselves. Who aren't afraid to have fun and be silly and spontaneous. But most of all, I like singing, hockey playing superheroes named after space rocks who get milk mustaches at 2:30 in the morning," she said, reaching over with a napkin to wipe the milk off of Carlos' upper lip. "Those are the guys I just _love." _

Carlos' eyes widened to about the size of golf balls. "Did you just say…?"

"Yes Carlos," Geena said, kissing him once. "I just said that I love you."

"YES!" Carlos yelled, getting up from his seat and dancing around the kitchen. "YES YES YES!"

"Carlos," Geena giggled. "Calm down, some people are still sleeping!"

"I don't care!" Carlos exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around. "You're finally mine!" He kissed her on the lips and she giggled. "Wait, you are mine right?"

"Yes you idiot!" Geena said.

"Good," Carlos said, kissing her again.

"What's going on in here?" Kendall asked sleepily, coming into the kitchen.

"Geena's my girlfriend," Carlos said.

"Oh that's cool," Kendall yawned. The two shrugged and kissed again. "But will you please not make out in our kitchen at three in the morning? It's just weird…" Kendall went back to the guys' room and the two laughed, too happy to care about anything else in the world. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**A/N: Awww that went from sad to happy pretty fast! I originally had this written a different way, but then I started to type and thought of an amazing idea and now it's **_**way **_**better. So anyway, please review! I love reviews! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

** Lindsay was completely and utterly puzzled. All day she'd been finding roses everywhere. There was one next to her pillow when she woke up, on top of her shampoo when she went to shower, taped to the carton of orange juice in the fridge, in her shoe when she went to put them on, on her sheet music when she went to record with Gustavo, in the limo when they were going back to the Palm Woods, and now in her lounge chair by the pool. She couldn't help but wonder where they'd all came from. She pondered over this while lying by the pool, closing her eyes and letting the warm sunbeams kiss her face. Suddenly, something light and perfumed landed on her nose. She opened her eyes, picking up the silky rose petal that had landed there. She looked over, realizing there was a trail of them! She got up to follow it, going around the building once, back into the lobby, and to the elevator. Once she stepped in, there was a little piece of paper taped to the back with a **_**12**_** scrawled on it. She pressed the level 12 button on the elevator. When she arrived, the rose petals continued down the hall and to a door marked **_**Roof. **_**Lindsay opened it, only to find even more petals strewn across the staircase. She continued up to the very top. When she reached the next door, she opened it only to reveal James, standing alone with a single rose. Behind him was a huge sign that read: **_**Lindsay will you be my girlfriend? **_**She looked between the sign and James in awe before running over to him and jumping into his arms, crushing their lips together. **

** "I see you got your roses," he said when they broke apart. **

** "So it was you?" Lindsay asked and James smiled back, handing her the last rose. Lindsay added it to her bouquet, realizing it was fake. She looked up at James, a confused look on her face. He took it back, brushing it across her cheek. **

** "I'll be yours until the last one dies," he whispered, re-adding the fake rose to her bouquet of real ones. **

** "James," Lindsay said, tears welling in her eyes and her voice cracking slightly at his sweetness. He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. **

** "Lindsay I've had a crush on you since the year we turned 15. Unfortunately that was also the year we left for L.A. so I had no time to make a move. And when you came out here, you were still with Brandon. This is the only chance I've had in three years I've had to make you mine and I worked really hard to make it perfect. Will you please…?" **

** Lindsay cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. James was surprised, but kissed back all the same. As they kissed, James felt hot tears brushing his cheeks. **

** "Why are you crying?" he asked, nervously pulling away. "You don't feel the same way do you? I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have…" **

** "James!" Lindsay interrupted. "Of course I feel the same way. If I didn't, I wouldn't have kissed you like that." **

** "Then why are you crying?" he asked. **

** "Because," Lindsay replied. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm touched that you went through all of this trouble just to ask me to be your girlfriend." **

** "You're worth it," James whispered and brought their lips together again. "Wait," he said, breaking the kiss.**

** "What?" Lindsay groaned. **

** "Does this mean we're…" he trailed off with a hopeful look on his face. **

** "Just shut up and kiss me," was Lindsay's response. **

** "Gladly," James smiled, accepting that as an answer. He could really care less about labels right now. All that he cared about was that he was probably the luckiest guy on earth right now to have this girl in his arms. **

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it because I REALLY enjoyed writing it! I've always wanted to tell a guy to shut up and kiss me, but this is the farthest I've gotten with that so far, lol. :P Next chapter is the last! Please review! It makes me smile and you'll get a virtual hug! YAY FOR VIRTUAL HUGGING! :D PLEASE READ FROM HERE ON AT LEAST! Oh and by the way, I've got another story started, and it's completely depressing! YAY! It doesn't involve any other characters, just the original Big Time Rush TV characters. Idk if I should put it up here yet, but here's the summary I came up with, so you can decide!

When Carlos got in a horrible car accident, Logan had lost his best friend forever. Without Carlos, his life had lost spontaneity and frankly, most of its meaning. But when he finds a strange note saying to be at the pool at midnight, what will he find? Will he risk everything just to be with his best friend once more?

So, should I write it? It'd be called The Wings of an Angel. And I'm sorry for this ridiculously long authors' note. Next chapter is ready and should be on the way soon enough!


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay guys here it is! The last chapter! Please enjoy it! :D**

A few days later the four couples were sitting on the orange couch in 2J, happier than ever. Kellie was cuddled into Kendall's chest and his arm was curled protectively around her shoulders. Lindsay's legs were lounging across James' lap, her head on the back of the couch, and he was stroking her hair. Geena had her head in Carlos' lap and he laid an arm across her waist. Summer had her head rested on Logan's shoulder, his arm tightly wrapped around her, and their hands entwined between them, resting on their legs. Everyone was finally happy. Nothing could bring them down, not even the fact that Gustavo's song had to be done by tomorrow. In fact, right now, they were sharing Minnesota memories, which was probably the last thing they should be doing.

"Remember all the mall trips we took?" Carlos had. "Those were the best!"

"Oh yeah! Trying to fit all eight of us in a photo booth was awesome!" Geena exclaimed. "And the hurricane simulator was _amazing!" _

"What about those mornings when we had dance contests in Lindsay's living room?" Kendall asked. "Those were pretty freaking awesome."

"Oh yeah! When you attempted the worm and nearly broke your arm?" Kellie asked and everyone burst into laughter at the memory while Kendall flushed red.

"What about that time that we were all at Geena's and her mom decided to let the entire house know 'I think I'll make some soup!'" Lindsay said and everyone burst into a fresh peal of laughter.

"And we had some pretty deep conversations," said Logan. "Like at camp when we snuck into you guys' room and Summer turned us into fruits!"

"Hey that was _amazing!" _Summer defended.

"Having you guys here has been great," James said. "It's like having a little piece of Minnesota right here with us."

Suddenly Lindsay bolted up. "I got it!"

"Got what?" everyone asked in confusion.

"An idea for the song!" she threw over her shoulder on her way to the girls' room, returning with a pen and paper.

"Do you have it?" Gustavo asked the next day at the studio. Lindsay handed over the paper, beaming. After she had proposed the idea, everyone agreed enthusiastically and in no time, they had a song!

"Not bad," Gustavo said. "I'm just going to put this to music and you guys can come back in a few hours to record. Now get out of here. I've got work to do." The four teenagers cheered and ran out of Rocque Records.

A few hours later, they were back in the recording studio, in the sound booth, headphones on, ready to record.

"You guys ready?" Kelly asked and they all nodded.

"Alright then," Gustavo said, starting the music. "Go for it."

_ You're my little piece of Minnesota_

_ In sunny sunny California_

_ When you're around me, home just doesn't seem so far away!_

_ As long as I've got you I know we'll make it through _

_ Whatever life throws at us_

_ No matter where we are, no matter what we do_

_ You'll always be my little piece of Minnesota_

When the song was they all looked to Gustavo expectantly.

"Girls," he said. "Welcome to the big time."

The girls all squealed loudly and made to hug their boyfriends. The boys were just as excited as they were, as were Gustavo and Kelly. They couldn't help it. They kissed.

"What the?" Kendall asked, being the first to see them. The rest of them turned to see them just before they broke apart.

"Uh, we're dating?" Kelly said in a high pitched voice.

"Surprise!" Gustavo said awkwardly. The boys all stared in confusion and slight disgust at the two while the girls just rolled their eyes.

"It's just so obvious," Geena said.

"How could you not know?" Kellie asked.

"Wait, how'd you guys know?"

"They act so obvious!" Summer exclaimed.

"It's a little hard to miss," Lindsay agreed.

"But…but…" they all stammered and the girls laughed.

"You guys are a _little _slow," Geena said.

"Hey!" they all yelled in unison, but were silenced with kisses.

"But we love that about you."

**A/N: So, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. The ending was kind of cheesy in my opinion, but that's just me! Hopefully you liked it better! And I wrote the song. Sorry it was short, but I'm a sucky songwriter, so…yeah. So anyway, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it! You guys are the reason I keep writing! Sequel is on the way! It will be called Home Sweet Home and I've already got almost four chapters written. :)**

**Lotsa love! 3 **

**~SiriusLives1234**


	19. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up! It's called Home Sweet Home, so go read like right now! :D **

**~SiriusLives1234**


End file.
